Danse pour moi
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Hmm... disons que Knock Out est un bon danseur. Parce qu'il est rouge. Et sexy. Donc c'est un bon danseur. Disons aussi que le vaisseau Decepticon contient une discothèque clandestine. On va aussi dire que Breakdown n'est pas mort. Parce que je ne veux pas. Donc Breakdown cherche notre super danseur... vous commencez un peu à cerner le fantasme ? Non ? Bah alors venez lire !


_Hello ! J'ai retrouvé ça en feuilletant mes archives de fanfics pour me lire un truc avant de me coucher. C'était écrit sous le coup de l'envie du moment et je n'ai jamais osé le posté sur ce site, donc, bah, je me suis dis que ce serait peut-être bien de le mettre quand même. _

_C'est pas du grand art et je redoute le nombres de fautes qu'il doit y avoir là-dedans, mais bon, c'est toujours une fic de plus au fandom français de TFP ! ^^ _

_Oh, oui ! C'est une fic qu'il est sympa de lire avec une musique du genre techno boum-boum ! Je recommande toutes les musiques de type hardstyle, jumpstyle, le dubstep marche aussi... tout ce qui dégomme bien les oreilles, quoi ! XD _

_En espérant que vous apprécierez ! :D _

* * *

La musique lui pétait aux oreilles.

Enfermé dans la discothèque clandestine aménagée dans l'aile Ouest du Nemesis, Breakdown essayait de se frayer un passage entre les Véhicons. Les lumières flashaient de partout, mettant à mal ses optiques. Tous les Véhicons se bousculaient sur la piste, concentrée autour d'une scène vide balayée par les projecteurs. Mais le pire était cette musique, ce constant « boum, boum, boum, boum » qui était si fort qu'il en faisait vibrer sa carrosserie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, au juste ?

Ah oui ! Il était sensé chercher un certain Knock Out à la place de Starscream. Le médecin avait annulé ces virés dans le monde humain depuis que Megatron était revenu au commande. Starscream s'était félicité en se disant qu'ainsi, il n'aurait plus à chercher ce Decepticon partout dès qu'il aurait besoin de lui. C'était sans compter sur Knock Out qui avait remplacé ses escapades par des sorties dans cet endroit insalubre dès qu'il avait du temps libre.

Bien sûr, Megatron n'était pas au courant, et Starscream non plus. D'ailleurs, Breakdown aurait aussi dû tout ignorer de ces histoires puisque le médecin ne lui en parlait jamais. Mais il entendait des choses… des rumeurs comme quoi un certains robot rouge dangereusement sexy trainait souvent dans cette discothèque.

Pas de doute là-dessus, il s'agissait de Knock Out.

Après avoir cherché dans le bloc médical et dans le laboratoire, Starscream avait aujourd'hui dépassé les limites de sa faible patience. Breakdown était passé au mauvais endroit au moment. Evitant de justesse un missile, il s'était vu reléguer la tâche de trouver ce « foutu médecin » car étant soi-disant « le complice » de cet honteux personnage. Breakdown avait donc dû aller vérifier les rumeurs et descendre dans cet endroit douteux. On y retrouvait d'ailleurs tous les soldats s'étant fais portés malades. Cela en faisait, du monde…

Tous les Véhicons et autres Decepticon étant en train de se déhanché sur ce bruit, bougeant sans cesses en changeant de couleur selon l'éclairage. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Breakdown pour pouvoir facilement identifier celui qu'il était venu chercher…

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais il lui semblait être entré dans cet endroit depuis au moins une heure, et aucunes traces de Knock Out…

Il n'était surement pas là… du moins, pas aujourd'hui…

Breakdown s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la foule de Véhicons se condensa soudain vers la scène. Les cris s'élevèrent en même temps que la musique se taisait, marqué seulement par la basse. Breakdown regarda la cause de tout ce remue-ménage à travers les bras levés et aperçu une silhouette sur scène. Peut-être le DJ de la soirée… Pestant contre tous ces idiots de Véhicons qui n'avaient rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de se bouger la carcasse sur des musiques de chantier, Breakdown finit par jouer des coudes pour pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Il ne put néanmoins éviter de se faire bousculer par quelques Decepticon en délire qui regardaient tous la scène en criant : « C'est lui ! » « Regardez ! » « Il est là ! »

Fatigué, Breakdown se promit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit. Il ne savait pas comment son ami pouvait supporter d'être compresser avec tous ces soldats trop feignants pour rester à leur poste. La musique c'était complètement éteinte, puis tout d'un coup, la voix amplifié du Decepticon debout sur scène résonna dans la salle.

« _Tonight… »_

Breakdown s'arrêta, les optiques exorbitées. C'était…

_« I'll crush the Universe… »_

Il se retourna vivement pour voir la silhouette toujours plongé dans l'ombre des lumières.

_« For you… »_

La lumière explosa soudain en même temps que la musique et la carrosserie parfaitement lustrée de Knock Out brilla alors sous les projecteurs. Celui-ci se déhanchant sur le rythme des basses. Breakdown regarda son ami danser sur scène pendant quelques secondes sans pouvoir réagir. La foule était en délire… ce n'était apparemment pas sa première représentation. Il dû le regarder pendant au moins une bonne minutes avant de s'apercevoir que sa danse était… parfaite. Jamais Breakdown que l'on aurait put danser là-dessus. Mais les pas choisis collaient parfaitement avec ce genre de musique. Sautant sur les basses, donnant des coups pieds sur les différents tons, se baissant et se relevant pour marquer des effets, tournant, se déhanchant… c'était idiot à dire, mais Breakdown trouvait que cette musique prenait une toute autre ampleur lorsqu'il voyait Knock Out danser ainsi dessus.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps son ami fit de ce bruit une musique, ni combien de temps il resta ainsi à le regarder, il sut juste qu'à un moment, la musique s'arrêta. A ce moment, le noir total se fit pendant une seconde. Quand les projecteurs réapparurent, le danseur avait quitté la scène.

Breakdown regarda vivement à sa droite puis à sa gauche, cherchant son ami des yeux. Où avait-il put passer ? Le guerrier vit soudain un éclat rouge disparaitre derrière la porte des toilettes. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un projecteur qui avait été dévié, mais il voulait en être sûr…

Ce précipitant en direction des toilettes, sa course fut d'autant plus facile que les Véhicons s'étaient de nouveaux séparés maintenant que la scène s'était vidée.

Il arriva au niveau des WC et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

Il trouva Knock Out penché sur un lavabo en train de se passer de l'eau dans le cou.

-K-Knock Out… murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, apparemment surpris de le voir ici.

-Breakdown ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te retourne la question, lui rétorqua le robot en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Knock Out finit de se rafraichir, ferma le robinet, secoua ses mains, puis s'approcha de son ami. Il avait le visage extrêmement sérieux, presque soucieux. On aurait crut qu'il essayait de lire dans les yeux de Breakdown.

-Tu m'a vu ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Sur la scène ? Demanda inutilement Breakdown dans un sourire.

Knock Out acquiesça de la tête.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu savais si bien danser… lui glissa le guerrier.

Knock Out détourna le regard.

-C'est un instant que je me privilégie parce que je ressens… bref, tu n'avais pas à le savoir.

Breakdown regarda son ami le distancer pour retourner dans la discothèque.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

-Rien, éluda Knock Out en ouvrant la porte.

Breakdown ne le laissa pas filer comme ça. Il empoigna le bras de son ami pour le plaquer contre le mur, ses deux bras robustes enfermant le médecin.

-Laisse-moi, lui ordonna sévèrement Knock Out.

-Dis-moi d'abord qu'est-ce tu t'apprêtais à dire ? Je ressens… ?

Le médecin plissa ses optiques.

-Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser.

-Oh, mais tout m'intéresse quand il s'agit de toi.

L'expression de Knock Out changea soudain et se muta en un gène qui lui fit détourner la tête.

-Je… ce ne serait pas juste de te le dire.

Breakdown fut surpris de cette réponse.

-Pas juste ? S'étonna-t-il en haussant ses arcs optiques.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne du robot.

-Et bien… le son que tu entends, c'est un peu comme une drogue, pour moi… Ce n'est pas de la musique… c'est de la puissance…

Breakdown acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Je… quand je danse dessus… c'est comme si je m'accordais parfaitement avec elle. Je la ressens couler en moi, et ça me donne un grand sentiment de satisfaction ainsi que… (il détourna le regard) je dois l'avouer, beaucoup de plaisir.

-Du plaisir ?

-Bon, écoute, dit soudain Knock Out en faisant face à son interlocuteur. Quand je danse sur ce son, j'ai ressent la même chose que lorsqu'on se retrouve tous les deux, tard, le soir, seuls dans ta chambre… Ce sont des sensations de plaisirs extrêmes, mais je suis mal à l'aise par rapport à toi parce que…

-Parce que tu trouve que c'est mal d'en éprouver sans moi ? Finit Breakdown.

Knock Out baissa la tête, confirmant l'hypothèse de son amant.

Breakdown eu soudain un sourire malicieux qui étira ses lèvres. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers l'entre-jambe du robot qui sursauta.

-Breakdown ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

-Tu ressens mieux que ça lorsque tu dance ?

Et il appuya ses paroles d'un doigt qu'il enfonça entre la cuisse et la côte du médecin. Celui-ci se colla au mur dans un gémissement éloquent.

Breakdown sourit, puis releva la jambe du médecin pour avoir un plus vaste champ d'action.

Imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient à son doigt, il regarda le souffle de Knock Out s'accélérer et ses paupières se baisser dans une extase dans lequel il savait si bien le mener.

-Aah… aah… AAAaaah… Breakdown… pas ici…

-Alors ? Lesquels de ces sensations préfères-tu ?

Le médecin eu un gémissement à peine réprimé avant de répondre.

-Arrête… on ne peut pas…

-Répond-moi d'abord, lui susurra Breakdown en venant enfouir son visage dans son cou pour triturer un nouveau câble qui fit gémir encore plus fort le médecin.

-Ah… Primus… Breakdown arrête ça, je vais…

-Dis-le moi…

-Breakdown…

-Dis-le…

Knock Out eu un nouveau gémissement.

-C'est… c'est évidemment ses sensations qui me font… qui me font…

-Oui… ?

-Oh Breakdown, ça me chauffe tellement…

-Hmm…

-Tu me chauffe tellement…

-Haa…

-Le plaisir est si immense…

-Aah…aah…

-Si fort…

-Aaah… Knock Out…

-Oh, Breakdown ! Prend-moi !

-Aaaah !

Breakdown surchauffa et s'écroula presque sur Knock Out, retenue juste par ses coudes en appuie sur le mur.

Le médecin regarda la tête affalé de son ami avec succès, apparemment fière de lui.

Breakdown releva alors lentement la tête pour dévisager le médecin qui ne cacha pas sa jubilation.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, murmura-t-il.

Knock Out prit le visage de Breakdown dans sa main pour le lui relever.

-Tu es si faible quand tu fais une surchauffe… Excuse-moi, mais je crois que Starscream m'attend.

Le médecin repoussa le bras de Breakdown sans problème et disparu derrière la porte non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard aguicheur à son amant.

Breakdown se laissa alors glisser contre le mur, la main sur son Spark pour essayer de le refroidir.

Dans ses halètements, il se prit à sourire.

-On règlera ça ce soir… monsieur le danseur…


End file.
